Talk:Warden
Are these really a "species"? And should they be listed in and Cabals? --TimPendragon 19:01, 28 January 2007 (UTC) :They are as much a species as the Borg are, but I wouldn't object to such a move given the short time they existed for. -- 8of5 19:23, 28 January 2007 (UTC) Proofreading Since this article is being put up as a featured article candidate, I think it's very important to give it a thorough proofreading; I've done this, but would appreciate if somebody else ran through it to see if I missed anything. Here are some possible problems I was unable to correct (I know nothing about this game): * nanites: The article begins by talking about nanoprobes, and seems to switch over to the term nanite while describing the same thing. I don't think these terms are interchangable; even if they are, we should probably stick to one. * galaxy: The article talks a lot about the whole galaxy, although there is no indication that the Wardens posed any threat to the Delta or Gamma Quadrants. * Beta Quadrant species: This article is in this category, although it seems that the article suggest the species originated on Vulcan and at least partially stayed in the Alpha Quadrant. * point of view: Since this is an article about the Wardens, not the game, sentences and paragraphs that focus on the experiences of the crew of the Incursion should be avoided. * confusing sentences ** "...broke off to rendezvous with the Starfleet vessel" - I assume this is a reference to the Leyte Gulf, but it is unclear. ** "...a pair of Wardens beamed in..." - This sentence reads as though the Wardens reached their own computer terminal, and then beamed into it. ** "En route to Qo'noS..." - I honestly have no idea what is happening to the Incursion in this paragraph. *Nanites- I think they are pretty much interchangeable, and in this case defiantly are, they originated from nanoprobes but once those were modified to those of the wardens they were always referred to as nanites. *Galaxy- The game makes the statement about the whole galaxy being at risk often, no idea how they are meant to know what's going on outside of what the Incursion experiences but somehow they seem to think the whole galaxy is under attack. *Beta quadrant species- Vulcan is in the Beta quadrant and all the warden activity in the game is in Romulan and Klingon space also Beta Quadrant, however I don’t think the game ever specifically stated any of that so yup should probably go. *POV- well the Incursion was always there to stop the wardens or hinder them in some way so its plays a pretty big piece in their whole history, I’ll have a look though. *The rest- I'll have a looksie. -- 8of5 16:12, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Had a go through, POV is near impossible to chanage, the histroy of the wardens is told by the Incursion, everything the Incursion did does effect the wardens plans. I tried to fix the confusing sentences, hope it helps. -- 8of5 16:33, 25 April 2007 (UTC)